


Great Minds

by hannefm



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannefm/pseuds/hannefm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s nearly their ten year anniversary and Akashi thinks it’s finally time to pop the question to Kuroko. However, the timing is somewhat unfortunate. Written for Akakuro week 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Minds

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** This is pure fluff that I wrote for Akakuro week 2016, day 4: **"I have my answer" | "I'm glad I met you"**. I hope you enjoy it!.

Nearly ten years. It had been nearly ten years since Akashi took the plunge and asked Kuroko to go out with him while they were in their third year of high school, and here they were now. Cuddled up on their sofa in an apartment of their own as they watched silly drama shows.

Kuroko was lying on-top of Akashi, his head lying sideways on the taller's chest. "Sei?" He asked as the adverts came on the TV.

"Yes love?"

"I think it would be nice if we went to that fancy restaurant you told me about for our anniversary."

"Hm? I thought you weren't that keen on fine dining. I was going to suggest the theatre."

"Well, I know how much you like it and I think if I'm with you I'd like it too. Although the theatre's not a bad idea either…"

"It's settled then. We'll do both."

"Sei, it'll be expensive. I don't think I can pay…"

Kuroko always fretted when it came to spending large amounts of money. Even if Akashi was a rich and successful CEO of a company, Kuroko didn't like letting him buy everything and spend money needlessly.

"It'll be my treat Tetsuya. Besides we're a couple. What's mine is yours."

Kuroko sighed at the cliché vow. "We're not married Sei."

 _Not yet._ Akashi thought. Of course he'd be perfectly content with their relationship remaining as it is, but he had been playing with the idea of taking that next step in their relationship to further his devotion to Kuroko even more. In fact, he'd been thinking that their tenth anniversary was the perfect opportunity to propose. It was the perfect excuse to go on a romantic weekend away with his boyfriend without raising any questions.

"Perhaps not, but I've told you before that it's fine. I like spoiling you." He said, kissing the top of his partner's head.

"What am I going to do with you?" Kuroko said jokingly.

Akashi gave a sly smile as his hands began inching up under Kuroko's shirt. "I've got a few ideas…"

However his approaches were interrupted by a large dog jumping up onto the sofa.

"Thank goodness, Nigou has come to save me from Sei's inappropriateness." Kuroko said teasingly. Akashi rolled his eyes.

The dog gave a light bark, recognising the use of his name, as he flopped down to lie on Kuroko.

Akashi gave a grunt at the additional weight now sitting on him. "Tetsuya, could you please tell your dog to move." He said with a strained voice. Years ago, when Nigou was a little puppy, Akashi wouldn't have minded so much. But now, the Alaskan malamute was huge, and his and Kuroko's combined weight was currently crushing Akashi.

"He's _our_ dog Sei. After all, what's mine is yours."

* * *

The next day, once Akashi had arrived home from work, the red-head began looking up hotels and plays in Tokyo that he could take Tetsuya too for their weekend away. They were currently living in Kyoto, but the two rather missed the city from their childhood. They had been there a few months ago to visit friends, but going there was a rarity nowadays.

He was surprised to find that there would be a fireworks display not far from where they would be going.

"Tetsuya, how would you feel about going to see a fireworks display after dinner while we're in Tokyo?"

"That would be nice. As long as it's not too late, it's already going to be a long day."

"It shouldn't be, they're set to start around 9:30. Hopefully the weather will be nice."

"Sounds like an idea. I'm going to go take a shower now, can you keep an eye on the dinner for me?" Kuroko asked, coming up behind his partner.

"Of course."

Once Kuroko had left to go for a shower, Akashi decided to check for high quality jewellers in the area. He had made his decision a few nights ago. On the evening of their anniversary, he was going to ask Kuroko to marry him. After less than an hour of researching Kuroko returned, causing him to rapidly close any tabs related to rings, before the teal-head informed him that dinner was almost ready.

* * *

The night before the trip, the two were packing their suitcase together. Each of them were bringing a formal suit to wear for when they went to the theatre and the restaurant, as well as some more casual clothes for the evening and the day after when they would likely go relax in the hotel's pool and spa.

Kuroko had already dropped Nigou off at Aomine's home earlier in the day, knowing the navy haired police officer would take good care of the canine in their absence. Unfortunately they were going to have a long journey ahead of them in the morning, but both were looking forward to their time away.

Akashi knew he couldn't pack the ring in the suitcase, so he hid it in his coat pocket, making sure that it wasn't too conspicuous.

He'd finally settled on which ring to get only two weeks ago. He had then ordered it from the jewellers, though he was still concerned that the sizing of it might be slightly off, but he couldn't get Kuroko's exact ring size without giving the game away.

"I think that's everything. We should get some sleep, we've got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow." Kuroko said, zipping their bag closed and moving it off of the bed and onto the floor.

"Good idea." Akashi said with a yawn. He'd been working all week and was already pretty tired. However he doubted he'd get much sleep tonight. He'd already been stressing over _how_ he was going to propose. What if he messed it up or flubbed his words? Or worse, what if Kuroko rejected him and he made their whole vacation an awkward, miserable mess?

He had already come up with several back up plans for the proposal in case his original plan didn't work out. He wanted to propose during the dessert of their meal in the restaurant. He had already informed the servers of his plan, and they would be prepared to take photos when needed. If that didn't work out he would likely try a proposal during the fireworks display.

After going through the plans in his head as he got ready for bed, he shuffled under the covers of his and Kuroko's bed, before snuggling up to the blue haired man, who had been waiting for him.

* * *

Everything was going well. So far.

The journey had been pleasant as the two caught up with events in each other's and there were no unexpected delays or issues. Checking in and unpacking had also gone smoothly. The play they had gone to see in the afternoon had been amazing, finding the perfect mix of both emotional and funny. Afterwards they had returned to the luxury hotel Akashi had booked for them so that they could spend some quality time relaxing in the spa a bit before dinner.

Currently, the two were walking down the street holding hands, both clothed in smart suits and heading towards the restaurant.

A neatly dressed waitress led the two to their table by the window after the taller of the couple had given her their reservation.

The fine establishment was jaw-droppingly beautiful. Kuroko could see why Akashi had wanted to dine here, the chandeliers and décor were magnificent and from what he'd read, the food was delicious. Yet Kuroko found himself somewhat intimidated by the elegance of the restaurant.

As they sat down Akashi noticed his boyfriend's slight nervousness and was quick to distract him from it.

"You should wear suits more often Tetsuya. You look illegally handsome tonight."

Kuroko blushed at the red-head's compliment. "That's funny coming from you. You always look so good with your damn business-man suits." Kuroko almost grumbled.

The two continued to make conversation as the night went on. Whilst Akashi enjoyed the evening he could feel his heart rate increasing more and more as dessert approached.

When the two finally finished the main course, Akashi was sweating slightly. _Calm down. Just take deep breathes. It's only Tetsuya, he'll love me even if I goof up, there's no need to be so nervous dammit._ Akashi scolded himself internally, trying to give himself the courage to go through with his plan.

As their server took the empty plates away, Akashi noticed that Kuroko also seemed somewhat distracted.

"Are you okay dear?" Akashi questioned.

"Hm? I'm fine. Sorry, just thinking about what to have for dessert."

Akashi gave a small laugh. "I expect it will be whatever has the largest quantity of vanilla in it."

"Probably." Kuroko smiled.

Later, once the dessert finally arrived, Akashi knew he needed to prepare to propose. He needed to lead the conversation into a more romantic direction.

"You know, I'm glad I met you Tetsuya."

Kuroko looked up into his eyes. "I'm glad I met you too Sei." The blue haired man said.

Akashi reached out across the table to hold Kuroko's hand.

"You've taught me so, so much and taken such good care of me. I just don't think I could live without you."

"I could say the same to you Sei. You're my everything." Kuroko said soppily.

 _This is it._ Akashi thought mentally. _Now is the moment._

He swiftly got up from his chair and started with "Tetsuya, would y-" as he was about to kneel down. However, he was surprised to find that Kuroko had also stood up.

The two paused, each looking at the other for a brief moment, the slightest hint of panic coating both of their faces. "Um, would you mind if I go to the bathroom?" Akashi quickly saved it, not wanting the proposal to occur at this awkward time as they both stood by the table.

"Sure, I was just going myself." Kuroko said, averting his gaze from Akashi.

After having the moment somewhat ruined, the slightly shaken Akashi decided that it was best for him to wait until later. His next chance would be the fireworks display.

* * *

It had been quite a long drive from where the restaurant had been, but Akashi had found the perfect spot to view the fireworks from. The two were stood, leaning over the railing atop a hill, looking out at the vibrant fireworks bursting above the city and lighting up the clear night sky.

Kuroko moved his hand to entwine his fingers with Akashi's, giving him a loving smile.

"I love you Sei. Thank you for everything."

"I love you too Tetsuya." He replied fondly, moving in to give his partner a chaste kiss. "I don't know how I got so lucky as to have someone like you in my life." Akashi continued. "You're beautiful, smart, and you're always there for me. Even in my darkest of days, you bring me back to the light."

Akashi closed his eyes, taking a breath before letting go of Kuroko's hand, lowering himself down to the ground to kneel on one knee and reaching inside his pocket. "Tetsuya, would you stay by my sid-"

But as Akashi's words were coming out he realised Kuroko was also speaking "Sei, would you-" and when he looked up he saw that the blue haired man was also kneeling on the ground…

They both blinked as they stared at each other, both kneeling, with a ring box in a hand outstretched to the other.

Realisation hit them both in an instant. Akashi's eyes kept flicking between his beloved's face and the ring being held out to him.

 _Don't tell me he had the same plan as me…_ They both groaned internally.

After a few moments of processing the scene, Kuroko began laughing at the situation which led to Akashi joining in.

"I should have known you'd try to beat me to it Tetsuya."

"I guess great minds think alike." Kuroko admitted with a smile.

Akashi moved forward a bit before raising a hand to the other's cheek to cup Kuroko's face.

"I suppose I have my answer then."

"As do I." Kuroko said, his eyes glimmering with the beginnings of tears.

The two exchanged rings and leant in for a passionate kiss as the final firework exploded beyond the hill.


End file.
